Motivo pelo qual não se deve pedir ajuda a RJ
by Haru Shimizu
Summary: Para a ordem, progresso e prosperidade da nação Rio de Janeiro deve ajudar a capital em um problema sério. No caso, o fato de que Brasília alcançara os cinquenta e um anos sem ter beijado ninguém.


**Sala de reuniões para discussão daquele assunto que ninguém sabe o que é porque ninguém liga e ninguém prestou atenção porque não tinha brigadeiro**

- Olha, você está falando, falando e não está chegando a lugar algum. Desembuche ou eu vou embora que tenho mais o que fazer.

Brasília respirou fundo pensando se teria sido uma boa idéia abordar Rio de Janeiro logo após a reunião. Principalmente à parte de abordar _Rio de Janeiro_. Mas eles estavam sozinhos, Rio parecia quase civilizada quando usava mais do que meio metro de tecido e bem, parecia uma boa oportunidade.

O problema é que a capital não conseguia chegar ao ponto. Ele não queria se humilhar e logo com _ela_. O que levava novamente a questão, por que ele perguntou logo para Rio? Mas outro problema era que a carioca não tinha muita paciência e já estava se virando para ir embora.

- Quer saber, eu vou indo. Se quiser alguma coisa você me liga-

- A questão! – A capital aumentou um tom na voz e não tinha a certeza se teria gaguejado ou não – A questão é que eu não pensei em ninguém melhor do que você para conversar sobre isso, afinal, você foi capital e-

- A capital _Imperial_ – Rio de Janeiro quase rosnou – Que foi? Prossiga.

- Então eu pensei que você poderia compartilhar sua experiência comigo. Nós estamos aqui por um motivo e por ele temos que trabalhar juntos para a ordem, progresso e prosperidade da nação e-

- Certo... Te aviso pela ultima vez. Fale de uma vez ou vai se fu-

- É que como Distrito Federal eu tenho que fazer essa ligação, fazer com que todos trabalharem juntos. E eu não sei, quero dizer, falta em meu repertório de habilidades a – pausa para pensar na expressão correta e recuperar o fôlego - competência em relacionamentos íntimos. Habilidade que julgo necessária e indispensável e na qual gostaria que você ajudasse-me a adquirir.

Distrito Federal respirou fundo, endireitou-se, mantendo a postura correta e olhando Rio de Janeiro diretamente nos olhos. Tinha certeza que conseguiu chegar aonde queria sem ter que se humilhar diante da ex-capital. E era bom enfatizar o ex, pois ela já tendia a ser convencida sem ter o titulo de grande capital. E Brasília agradeceu por não ter presenciado o Império para agüentar a grande _Capital Imperial_.

- Deixa eu ver se ê quer que eu te ajude a ter relacionamentos íntimos com alguém?

- De certa forma.

- Ou seja, você quer que eu te ajude a pegar alguém?

Brasília corou, mas manteve-se firme em sua posição como orgulhosa capital moderna que era.

- Você tem experiência no assunto.

- Vem cá, você está me chamando de puta? Porque se for eu quebro a sua cara, eu não saio dando para qualquer Estado, não. Eu acabo contigo, Brasília. Não duvide porque eu já subi alguns morros algumas vezes e é melhor você se preparar, seu bi-

- E-eu não disse nada disso. – Brasília recuou um passo – Não coloque palavras na minha boca! É só porque eu não sei como fazer isso e-

- Espera, você é virgem, é?

- I- isso não convém ao assunto. E eu não estou falando de s-s-sexo! – o rosto de Brasília avermelhou-se ainda mais.

- Se não é sexo... Meu Deus! Você nunca beijou ninguém! Estou certa, não estou?

Rio de Janeiro desatou a gargalhar tão forte que caiu ao chão, sem ar, segurando o abdômen enquanto Brasília estava tão vermelho que facilmente podia se passar por um tomate. Nesse ponto Brasília já havia perdido totalmente a compostura, gritava e gaguejava ao mesmo tempo, tentando não encarar a carioca que se dobrava de tanto rir.

- Ai ai, desculpa maninho. Não faz essa cara, eu esqueço que você é só um bebê ainda. Mas me diz, nem o Paulo? Aquele lá tem a fama de ser o maior pegador de todos.

O olhar que Brasília lhe lançou era uma grande mistura de frustração, vergonha, raiva e súplica ao mesmo tempo. O que fez Rio de Janeiro morder os lábios, com pena do garoto.

- Certo, certo. Não faz essa cara, vai. Eu juro que vou te ajudar. Prometo, é sério.

- E não vai contar a ninguém?

- Ninguém mesmo? Ah! Certo! É segredo, prometo! Mas vamos para minha casa que você é um caso de emergência.

Dito isso, Rio de janeiro agarrou o braço da capital e juntos saíram da sala de reuniões.

**Quartel general da operação o virgem de cinquenta (e um) anos**

- Então, antes de tudo temos que definir o alvo.

Assim que chegaram, Rio de janeiro arrastou Brasília para uma sala que poderia muito bem ser uma sala de comando de um quartel general. Era um lugarrelativamente escuro, com uma única mesa onde havia um mapa gigantesco do Brasil e muitos documentos que até onde Brasília conseguiu espiar, recheados de dados íntimos dos outros Estados. Algo estranho para Rio de Janeiro ter. E era um pouco assustador também de forma que a capital tentou disfarçar que não viu nada daquilo e Rio de Janeiro apenas encolheu os ombros em um gesto resignado como se dissesse " Se quer ser o melhor, tem que conhecer os seus adversários"

Essa não era a questão. A questão era que Rio de Janeiro fazia aquilo tudo parecer uma operação militar e quando a garota lhe fazia alguma pergunta Brasília tinha que morder os lábios para não chamá-la de sargento – o que não seria muito esperto porque aí ela não só não ia ajudá-lo como o trucidaria ali mesmo. Como atitude mais sensata, então, Brasília permaneceu sério, pegou um bloquinho de anotações escreveu um memorando sobre investigar Rio de Janeiro, aqueles documentos eram mesmo muito suspeitos, vai que ela está planejando um golpe de Estado ou invadir outra federação.

Mas onde eles estavam mesmo? Ah sim, definir o alvo. Brasília percebeu que ainda não havia respondido a carioca, pois esta o encarava impaciente:

- E aí? Já resolveu quem quer pegar?

Brasília enrubesceu e apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Acho que não tem jeito então – Rio de Janeiro se debruçou sobre o mapa aberto na mesa – Já que você não tem ninguém em mente, vamos olhar todas as possibilidades.

Claro que, quando alguém diz todas as possibilidades, se é esperado todas as possibilidades mesmo. De forma que Brasília suspirou e já ia dizendo que tal metodologia era por demais ineficiente, pois a amostragem era por demais vasta e eles não possuíam tempo hábil para tal averiguação.

Mas Rio de Janeiro o interrompeu no meio do caminho.

- Putz, por que você está falando assim hoje, heim? Puta erudição.

- Não estou falando assim, seu linguajar que é inapropriado e-

E novamente foi interrompido. Na verdade foi só o olhar que a garota lançou para ele, não que fosse um olhar ameaçador era só que, sei lá, aquele olhar fez o mais novo engolir em seco e observar calado quando ela se adiantou e riscou grande parte do Nordeste e Norte.

- Não me olha com essa cara, daqui para cima é tudo Paraíba. Eu sempre confundo, então esqueça. É inútil a gente discutir se vale a pena você pegar eles ou não.

- Certo – O brasiliense disse num tom meio incerto – Se você diz

- Então vamos começar com quem está mais perto. Que tal o Goiás?

- **Não.**

E talvez ele tenha dado ênfase demais na objeção porque isso fez Rio de Janeiro o encarar longamente e soltar um _hmmmm_ desconfiado e sorrir com o canto da boca.

E por que mesmo ele a escolheu para ajudar nessa tarefa? Podia ser qualquer um, qualquer outro. Qualquer um menos ela, que não o olharia com a cara de _eu sei que tem coisa aí e vou usar isso contra você por pelo menos uns duzentos anos_, ou talvez não. Provavelmente, ou melhor, certeza que não. Ele sabia disso afinal, ele nasceu especialmente para administrar aquela baderna, certo?

E droga, o sorriso da carioca era muito bonito. Meio que sol de Copacabana com um toque de malicia no olhar, ele pensou.

E bem, ele estava fora do assunto novamente.

- Goiás erroneamente pensará em significados inexistentes para o ato e é da sua personalidade o afeto em demasiado

- Pegajoso então – Brasília balançou a cabeça, concordando – Você quer algo sem compromisso. Só ficar.

- Por aí.

- Tem o Paulo, mas a boca dele tem gosto de cigarro. Não muito bom para um boca-virgem – e então riscou mais dois do mapa, Goiás e São Paulo.

- Poderia por obséquio, não falar dessa maneira?

- Minas?

- Barba deve pinicar.

- Que tal alguém do Sul?

- Paraná não sabe se vestir adequadamente.

- Está falando da boina?

- Aquilo é do século passado.

- Apenas peça ele para tirar, fresco.

- Eu não sou "fresco".

- 'Magina. E o gaúcho ou a Cat?

- Não seria necessário levantar a hipótese de que Rio Grande do Sul me trucidaria se eu tentasse algo com Santa Catarina e vice-versa?

- Olha pirralho, você pediu ajuda. Então alguém tem que ser.

- Não é minha culpa se você não fez nenhuma sugestão boa. Eu pedi para você porque achei que poderia me ajudar.

- Não posso ajudar a pegar alguém se você nem sabe quem quer pegar! Você é a biba mais fresca que eu já conheci! Não é a toa que ainda não pegou ninguém! Quem ia querer?

Rio de Janeiro imediatamente entendeu que falou merda. A boca do brasiliense contorceu-se irritado. Mudo, olhando para baixo e sentindo-se magoado e humilhado. O garoto, ou talvez fosse melhor chamá-lo de rapaz. Quando foi mesmo que ele havia crescido tanto assim? Ele já a havia passado a carioca em tamanho, os braços desengonçados e maiores que o tronco. E um bigodinho fino crescia por sobre a boca do brasiliense. E enfim, o rapaz estava magoado, e conhecendo o gênio da capital deve ter sido difícil para ele, abordá-la e pedir ajuda, ainda mais porque ela não escondia de ninguém que ainda ressentia não ser mais a capital.

E ele devia se sentir sozinho não é mesmo? Chegando depois e crescendo sozinho e todos os hormônios de uma adolescência que não esperava. Brasília finalmente levantou os olhos, ainda com a voz baixa.

- Desculpe o incomodo. Eu resolverei meu problema sozinho.

Então foi o impulso. O impulso que fez a carioca enlaçar o pescoço do brasiliense e encostar os seus lábios nos dele. Só um roçar de lábios, breve e sem malicia, como uma brisa marítima ao entardecer na praia de Copacabana.

Calma e breve brisa, que logo acabou. Eles se separaram. Rio de Janeiro se afastou da mesma maneira repentina com que se aproximou.

- Eu disse que ia te ajudar, não disse?

E ela sorriu aquele sorriso vívido e brilhante, mas Brasília ainda não sabia o que dizer obrigado, talvez? E os dedos tocavam seus próprios lábios, ainda chocado.

- Me pega aqui em casa amanhã as quatro. E por favor, deixa de frescura e fale normal.

- T-tá. Combinado.

Rio de Janeiro riu. Dessa vez não foi ofensivo, ou se foi - porque da mesma maneira que ela marcou o encontro ela o dispensou dizendo que ele podia ir para casa – Brasília não ligava.

Ele tinha um encontro. Amanhã às quatro da tarde.

**Extra: Essas coisas bobinhas deviam ser mantidas em segredo. Porque sinceramente, ninguém quer saber de um estúpido passeio no parque**

Sentada no banco da praça, com as pernas bronzeadas e bem torneadas, Rio de Janeiro batucava as unhas bem feitas incessantemente o assento, cantarolando baixinho um samba antigo esperando que Brasília trouxesse as duas casquinhas, uma de chocolate e outra de baunilha.

Há cinco minutos, as duas bocas se uniram, em um beijo fogoso da nova descoberta adolescente do brasiliense. Há três minutos o rapaz se empolgou e tentou avançar o sinal, deslumbrado com as pernas tão bronzeadas da carioca tentou colocar a mão onde não devia.

Há dois minutos e cinqüenta e nove segundos levou um tapa forte na mesma mão.

E exatos dois minutos ele teve que se levantar e ir comprar as duas casquinhas porque a carioca disse que ele deveria tomar algo gelado para apagar o fogo.

E Rio de Janeiro esperava, cantando baixinho, mais para esconder o riso do que realmente vontade de cantar, ao observar o brasiliense ir, obediente, comprar a sobremesa.

De ex-capital para capital era importante repassar muitas coisas. Era sua responsabilidade ensinar muitas coisas para o brasiliense.

Afinal, Brasília realmente ainda tinha muito que aprender.

* * *

><p>Ugh, eu não me acostumo a usar o FF net, tenho que colocar logo todas as fics que eu tenho aqui _<p>

Bem, espero que gostem ^^


End file.
